Darthan
History After the Army of a Thousand Kings' defeat in the Dai'Est'Hai Wars, the remaining Lahnii, a once renowned nation of warriors and conquerors, shamed and broken at their utter defeat began an exodus to find redemption for their poor showing against the Dai. From the Doom Gate, they wandered southward, trying to find a place to settle and a means to regain their honor. Being immediately after the Dai Wars, they found little in the way of nation to conquer, almost all having similarly been through the Doom Gate. In time, they passed through the Colm, and found themselves on the edge of an imposing forest. Driving them forward, the king of the Lahnii Survivors, Reagan, weary of their journey and anxious to settle announced that this wood would be their new domain. One of Reagan's generals, Stanton, unconvinced that the shame of the Lahnii had been cleansed, disagreed with the decision to stay, and tried to sway Reagan in his choice. Reagan stood firm. Unwilling to settle, Stanton gathered those loyal to him as well as those that could be convinced and pressed on further through the newly christened Woodlands. Though rife with dangers, Stanton's men met every obstacle in their path without pause. As they cut their swath through the Woodlands, Stanton's iron resolve to soldier on began to tax some, and over time, small parties of those unwilling to go any further were left behind seeding the Woodlands with Lahnii. One winter, Stanton's men emerged from the wood to find themselves on a narrow peninsula, jutting out into the ocean. From the point, they could see that there was a similar peninsula on the other side. Stanton ordered boats made that they could cross to the land across the sea. Not a sea-faring people, the Lahnii had experience with shipwrighting other than the boats they used on lakes, which were clearly unfit for the massive waves of this sea. Skeptical, they made what boats they could as best they were able. The sea crossing was not smooth. Though they only had a dozen and a half or so spines to cover, the tiny canoes and longboats were not meant for the turbulent winter waves of the straights. Try as they might, many of the already greatly reduced party were lost, swallowed by the sea. When they by only their resolve and luck managed to wash themselves ashore, they were immediately attacked by a boar the size of a large bear. Wearied from their sea journey, and unprepared for the ferociousness of the beast, the remaining of Stanton's men barely managed to slay the beast before it took more than two men. Once the blood had calmed and all were able to look around, they found themselves on the edge of a forest that made the one they left behind in the Woodlands seem like a manicured park before them. Massive trees formed a wall of dark wood with underbrush tangled by intimidating looking flora. Stanton took this in, and in it saw the truth of it: to live here would require constant vigilance, the height of man's skill. To live here, he thought, would be an eternal test of wills; his men's against the forest's. To live there, would be redemption. It was there that Stanton issued his company to hold, and build Base Camp Ara and renounce the name of Lahnii and take up the name Darthan(a word meaning 'those with the strength to endure'). After Stanton's death, the Darthan renamed Base Camp Ara to Stanton's Hold.